Anything for Her
by mayankbh
Summary: What happens when Alistair realises he might have feelings for a certain apostate? And how far will be go to protect her? Rated T for suggestive content in some chapters. First fanfiction ever, so I'd love some reviews. Completed.
1. Discussions

**Anything for Her**

Alistair sighed. After a hard day fighting darkspawn, one would have expected camp to be a welcome reprieve. Instead, he and Morrigan ended up arguing yet again. He watched her stomp off towards her tent, swaying her hips in that lovely way of hers. Deciding to call it a night, he turned towards the fire, and noticed Aedan watching her too. He decided he might as well make some idle conversation while he could.

"Got a minute? I'd like to discuss our _companion _with you", he said.

"Sure, I gather from your tone that you aren't too happy. What's wrong? Morrigan mocked baby Alistair's intelligence again?" Aedan replied with a smug grin.

"That's not the point! I'd like to know what you think of her" said Alistair, with a hint of indignation.

"I think she's beautiful, don't you?" said Aedan, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Urgh, stop fantasizing about her. I meant her character. Do you think she can be trusted? She is a sneaky, swooping witch thief, after all".

"Ah, it would seem someone has a little crush" said Aedan, in a cooing voice. "Does the templar wish to _smite_ the apostate in winter?"

"I have no idea what you mean".

"Leave it be. As for your question, I believe she can be trusted, for now, at least. Should she turn against us, we always have your templar abilities to count on. Who knows, you may finally get to _smite_ her."

"I wouldn't mind that, to be honest" said Alistair, imagining the situation, and deriving some guilty pleasure from it.

"Well, was there anything else? Or did you just wish to bitch about Morrigan?" said Aedan exasperatedly, not bothering to point out that Alistair had completely missed the innuendo.

"I suppose that's enough for now. Time for archdemon nightmares, hurrah!"

Bidding each other a pleasant night, they both retired to their tents.


	2. Reflection

**Anything for Her**

While Aedan was buying armour and supplies for the group, Alistair found himself alone with Morrigan. He decided he might as well make some conversation. However, the only thing he could think of was the sight of Aedan joining Morrigan in her the previous night. Andraste's ass, why did he care? Was it brotherly concern, or something else? Could it possible be _jealousy_? Was he, a templar and Grey Warden, harboring feelings for Morrigan?

"So what's the deal with you and him, anyway? Dare I ask?" he said, in a casual tone.

"Him? Him who? Is this supposed to mean something to me?" said Morrigan, in her usual condescending manner.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Mister Let's-Make-Kissy-Faces over there." he said, pointing towards Aedan.

"My, my. You are jealous, aren't you? Did I take your favorite Grey Warden away from you?" mocked Morrigan.

"What? I'm not jealous! I'm horrified!" replied Alistair, shuddering.

"Those blushing cheeks of yours tell a different tale", Morrigan pointed out with a smirk.

"These blushing cheeks are terrified that you'll suck all the blood out of them once you're done with him." blurted out Alistair, unable to come up with a better argument.

"If I feel the need to suck on anything of yours, Alistair, you'll be the first to know."

"That... was so not what I meant."

"Perhaps we should go and tell him together of your touching concerns? Perhaps he'll pay more attention to you if you ask nicely."

"Uh-huh. I think we're done here."

"Done before you started, in fact." said Morrigan, with an air of victory.

Alistair still had one ace up his sleeve. He had overheard Morrigan and Aedan talking a few days back, and a golden mirror had come up. He could hardly believe his ears with he heard that Morrigan, the power hungry witch, had stolen a mirror, and had her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces when Flemeth hurled it to the ground. Incidentally, he had found a similar golden mirror at the Denerim Market District, and purchased it quietly, intending to surprise her. Perhaps that would get him on her good side. Wait, why did he even care?

"Perhaps I owe you something, in lieu of your 'victory'" he said, with a defeated tone.

"Oh? This should be interesting. What did you find, moss growing on a rock? Something the dog left behind? Gold in your navel?"

"Ah, now that would be quite something, wouldn't it?" he said, pulling out the mirror. He saw the look of pain mar her beautiful face; the hunger flashing through her golden eyes. "Something you might find interesting" he added, showing it to her.

"…Eavesdropping is not a habit worthy of a boy trained in the Chantry, Alistair. Also, I was young and foolish then. I have learned from my mistakes. There is nothing in beauty, except when it may be used for power. 'Tis a weakness that I abhor".

"Still, I think you should keep it. Maybe the young, naïve girl in you might surface some day".

"I – you should not have. However, I shall not turn down a fine gift. You have my thanks. Surely you desire something in return?" she returned to her brisk ways, being unused to feeling gratitude.

"It's simply a gift. For a friend. Perhaps you could insult my intelligence a little less in future" said Alistair, and walked off.

"…friend" repeated Morrigan. Nobody had ever deemed her worthy of being called a friend. She turned the mirror over and over in her hands, letting her eyes run over the beautiful scene depicted. Friendship was an alien concept to her, having nothing to do with power.

When she saw Aedan returning, she quickly stowed the mirror away in her pack, smiling at him as he held her for a brief kiss. However, she could only think of Alistair's gift, even when as she and Aedan shared her tent that night.


	3. Worry

**Anything for Her**

It was a typical darkspawn ambush. A dozen hurlocks and genlocks sprung them from out of nowhere. Fortunately for them, there were no emissaries to wreck havoc with their dark magic. Alistair knocked the hurlock in front of him onto his knees, and with a single sweep of his sword, beheaded him. He looked around at the carnage; darkspawn blood spread all over the ground, a landscape of death and destruction. Aedan gutted two genlocks simultaneously with a flurry of his daggers. Sten's sword was a pure arc of destruction, bringing death with every blow. Morrigan looked like a goddess of destruction, beautiful and terrible, casting a fireball here, freezing a hurlock there. It was amazing how the blood splattered on her clothing only made her look better. Andraste's flaming ass, he was staring at her again!

That's when he noticed a genlock notching an arrow and aiming straight at her. His heart skipped a beat; he knew that the arrow could kill her, considering she didn't wear any armour. That's when he did what he thought was obvious, he sprinted up to her and knocked her to the ground, just as the would-be killer released his arrow. She was alright, but it hit him right in his chest. Thank the Maker for his armour. That's not to say it didn't hurt, his chest plate was dented and he might have cracked a few ribs. Worse, he was lying on top of Morrigan. Awkward.

Aedan hurled his knife at the last genlock, killing it instantly. Retrieving his dagger from it's corpse, he ran up to the entangled duo, helping both of them up.

Alistair doubled over, his chest hurt like hell. And then he felt a wave of healing surge through his body. He nodded to Morrigan in thanks. She merely glared at him and walked off. Maker's breath, was it too much to expect some gratitude? Aedan merely grinned and patted him on the back, saying "Ah, you know Morrigan. Gratitude doesn't come easily to her. Brave thing you did back there, though I'm not quite sure what you were thinking, taking an arrow for her".

"To be honest, I'm not sure what I was thinking either. It just happened. I guess it's because I was better armoured, and we would be lost without our mage" he replied.

"My, my, what a pragmatic approach. To be honest, I didn't quite expect such thinking from you. No offence, mind. Let's get back to camp now, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

**Later that night**

Alistair lay in his tent , waiting for sleep to take over. That was when Morrigan walked in.

"'Twas a brave thing you did. "she spoke quietly.

"Yeah, well-"

"And foolish. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Look, Aedan's like a brother to me. I know he'd feel lost if anything happened to you."

"Ah, brotherly love. So sweet."

"That, and the fact that we needed our mage alive" he added.

"It would appear that my intelligence is slowly rubbing off on you" Morrigan laughed.

"And, despite our arguments, I count you as a friend. I couldn't let anything happen to you" finished Alistair, before his nerve left him.

"I- I see. I will leave you to rest, then" she whispered. "Rest well, my…friend." Saying that, she left.

"And the fact that I think I love you" he muttered to himself.


	4. Betrayal

**Betrayal, and Heartbreak**

Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to kill Flemeth, _The_ Witch of the Wilds?" said Aedan incredulously.

" 'Tis correct" replied Morrigan.

"Your mother?"

"Yes. Must you persist with these questions?" she said, crossing her arms.

"And you're sure there's no other way?"

"I have given it much thought. Have you any suggestions?"

"…No"

"Then I would suggest that you to get on with the task at hand".

"Very well, I shall slay Flemeth, and bring you her true grimoire."

"You have my thanks."

Aedan merely nodded and returned to the centre of the camp. He motioned towards Alistair, Wynne and Zevran to join him. They journeyed south, fighting occasional darkspawn patrols, and finally reached the Korcari Wilds. They found Flemeth waiting for them, a smile plastered across her face.

"Come to slay me, have you? So Morrigan has found someone else to dance to her tune?" she cackled.

"Should I dance to your tune instead?" replied Aedan.

"What if you could get the grimoire without a struggle? What if I merely let you have it?"

"Nothing comes without a price"

"Words of wisdom. You may have the grimoire. I am interested in seeing how darling Morrigan attempts to protect herself from me. Perhaps I will come for her later, many years from now."

"…Very well" agreed Aedan. "The grimoire, where is it?"

"Aedan! Have you lost your mind? You would willingly betray a companion to Flemeth?" shouted Wynne.

"Silence, old woman! You have no say in this. I stick to my decision. It goes without saying that if you let Morrigan know what transpired here, you may end up even more dead than you already are. And no spirit will be able to save you this time" replied Aedan, a mad look in his eyes.

"I believe you are making a mistake, but it shall be as you say." said Wynne, her voice full of disapproval.

"Ah, I knew I made the right choice saving you, Warden" laughed Flemeth. "Here is the key to my hut, take the Grimoire and whatever else you may find interesting."

Throughout this exchange, Alistair had stood and listened quietly. He found himself strangely torn apart. On one hand, Aedan _was _the leader of the party, and he was in no position to go against his orders. However, he couldn't stand by and watch Morrigan being betrayed like that. There was also a matter of his own feelings; he couldn't let any harm befall Morrigan. Maker blast his feelings!

As they journeyed out of the Wilds, Alistair suddenly stopped.

"You go on ahead, there's something I have to check here. Perhaps the old Grey Warden outpost has something that might help"

"That's uncharacteristically clever of you, Alistair" teased Aedan. "Very well".

As soon as he made sure they were out of sight, Alistair turned back towards the solitary hut in the middle of the Wilds,. There was a task to be completed.


	5. Revelations

**Anything for Her  
><strong>

They found him hours later, stumbling blindly towards the camp, bleeding from dozens of deep wounds, and burned in several places. And as fate would have it, it was Morrigan who found him in his hapless condition.

"You dolt! What happened to you?" said Morrigan, unable to keep the concern out of her voice despite herself.

"Aedan…lied…you …made deal…Flemeth…couldn't let…happen" he muttered blindly, and collapsed. Morrigan shouted for Wynne, and despite being no great healer, attempted to heal his comparatively minor wounds.

He woke up several hours later, to find Wynne and Morrigan tending to him, and Aedan watching him, an alarmed expression on his face.

"So what happened, Alistair?" said Aedan.

"Darkspawn ambush" grimaced Alistair. "Managed to deal with the grunts, but then an ogre _and _an emissary jumped me. The latter managed to get a fireball going before I smote him, and the ogre found it funny to use me as a stress reliever. Somehow managed to get them both though, and made my way back towards camp, where the swooping witch found me" he said, weaving a thick web of deceit. Aedan seemed satisfied, and Wynne merely shook her head at his foolishness. They both left the tent, leaving him and Morrigan together.

"So, templar, what really happened? I merely gathered something about Aedan and Flemeth"said Morrigan, a look of worry crossing her face.

"Ah, well, look. Aedan, for reasons unknown, decided to do a Loghain, and made a deal with Flemeth. She offered him the grimoire in return for letting her go free, and he accepted".

"He accep- the selfish, lying bastard!"

"Yeah, that makes two of us. I decided that no matter how _mean_ you were, you didn't deserve to be betrayed, and definitely didn't deserve to have your body possessed by her. So I er, decided to take matters into my own hands"

"You foolish, foolish templar. You decided to take on Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, by yourself?"

"Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I? Must have done something right. Your mother does a pretty nasty High Dragon, by the way. Don't suppose you could do the same?" he grinned.

" 'Tis not a form I have been able to study. But that is besides the point. Why would you fight Flemeth on your own? Certainly not for me. And it had nothing to do with your Grey Warden duties. I am sure Flemeth had no intention of taking over before the Blight had ended. Yet you went beyond the call of duty, and nearly lost your life doing so. Why?"

"Like I said, I couldn't let Aedan betray you. And, I- I didn't want anything to happen to you" he mumbled awkwardly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"I- you- Let us forget this for now. I will deal with Aedan later myself. I have no way of repaying you. But perhaps this will ease your discomfort." she said, closing her eyes and giving him a chaste kiss on his cheeks. She lingered for a moment, and then stalked off. Alistair felt the spot on his cheek where her lips had been.

Perhaps the fight had been worth it.


	6. Emotions

**Anything for Her**

"So tell me, do we really have to keep this façade of mutual hatred going? Even though we're sleeping together now?" Alistair grumbled.

"Indeeed we must" replied Morrigan.

"And what of Aedan? I believe you and he are still…together?"

"Mere pretence on my part. And on his too, it would appear. 'Twas easy to avoid sleeping with him. Whenever he invites me to his tent, I refuse, pretending to have fallen in love with him, and complaining that I believe these 'newfound' feelings are a weakness. He does not press the issue further. And thus you and I find ourselves together."

"What about the ring you gave him? To 'track' him?"

"'Tis an ordinary gold ring. Seeing that he is not a mage, he will not realize that it possesses the magical properties of a potato" she laughed, in that wonderful laugh that Alistair so loved.

"And what of us?"

"What is there to speak of? I am in your debt, and I am repaying you in instalments. Is that so difficult to comprehend?"

"No, I meant, is there the chance of, you know, anything _more _between us?" asked Alistair hopefully. "I, for one, know that I do not merely harbor a physical attraction for you. It is something far more, the urge to kiss you every time you speak, the need to be with you, the worry when you are injured, the hatred for any being that hurts yo-"

"Enough. We spend our nights together, nothing more. As for your feelings, I suggest you get over them quickly, for they will ultimately be your undoing."

"Why? Do you intend to leave us once this is all over?"

"Did you truly expect me to follow you around Thedas? To be your queen as you ruled over Ferelden? Do not expect me to stay with you forever. We make our own destinies, and you and I, we shall never be together, nor are we meant to be" she argued.

"…as you say."

"'Tis wise of you not to argue"

Alistair sighed. Letting her go would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.


	7. Regicide

**Anything for Her**

Loghain was down on his knees, breathing heavily. Alistair still couldn't believe how quickly Aedan disarmed him.

As Aedan was about to go for the killing blow, Riordan suddenly spoke "Stop! The teyrn is a warrior of great renown. Surely it would be a waste to let him die like this. I propose that we induct him into the Wardens, considering our numbers are few at the moment."

Alistair couldn't believe what he was hearing. Make the king-killer, Loghain, a Warden? Did he deserve that honour? He shouted "No! Surely you would not besmirch the name of the Wardens by inducting this, this _fiend_."

Aedan sighed, "Riordan has a point, Alistair. Is it not our duty to do whatever is necessary to defeat the Blight?"

"Bu- Ah, blast it. You will regret it in the end, I suppose."

Arl Eamon suddenly spoke up "There is also the matter of deciding the ruler. Will Alistair or Anora rule, or should we have a marriage of convenience?"

Aedan grinned "I have a better proposal. It is obvious that Maric's bloodline is doomed, one son in his false sense of glory, the other in his pure fear, and inability to face responsibility. I am the son of Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, and I would marry Anora and take the throne"

Alistair merely stood there, mouth agape. _This _was his ulterior motive? For a moment, he thought Aedan was joking. Then he noticed the mad look in his eyes, the same look he had as he betrayed Morrigan.

Anora nodded "I am inclined to accept".

Alistair bowed his head "Well played, Aedan. You can have the throne. Now can we get on to the matter at hand, the Blight?"

Anora spoke out again "Ah, but there is a problem. Nobody will accept Aedan as king if they know that a son of Maric lives. I am truly sorry, but I am left with no option but to have you executed."

"What is this madness?" Alistair shouted. "Aedan, you are a fellow Warden, a comrade of many battles. Surely you will not let this happen!"

"I'm afraid she's right, Alistair. Guards, take him away!"

As the guards grabbed his arms and pulled him away, Alistair shouted "Why? Why would you do this? You are no better than that regicide Loghain."

Aedan merely leaned towards Alistair "Apologies, Alistair, but you are not to be trusted" Whispering so that only Alistair could hear, he added "Did you truly think I believed your pathetic lie? You went against my orders and fought Flemeth, didn't you? But why? For _darling_ Morrigan? You think I didn't notice her entering your tent every night? You can give up all hope now. And as for her, I'll deal with her myself."

Alistair struggled against the guards as Aedan laughed madly. Looking around, he saw Eamon shaking his head in disappointment, Loghain merely staring at him, Riordan staring at his feet. His eyes, however, sought only one person. The beautiful Witch of the Wilds held his gaze, her golden eyes staring into his own. He tried to mouth his apology to her, but she merely looked away.

But he could swear he saw tears well up in her eyes as she turned her back on him.

It couldn't end like this.


	8. Escape

**Anything for Her**

It was dark in the dungeon they kept him in. Murky puddles of water could be found here and there, reflecting the bleak future that lay ahead. Alistair groaned, his chains were too powerful to be broken by human hands. To make matters worse, a rat had decided that he was not welcome in the cell, and was showing it's disapproval by urinating on him. If only Duncan could see him like this.

"Urgh, get away from me!" he grunted, trying to swipe at the rat with his chained arms. It merely looked up at him, squeaked at him, and continued to urinate. That's when he noticed its eyes were golden. Maker, had she actually come to save him? Or was he hallucinating, in his fevered state of mind.

Then next thing he knew, Morrigan stood in front of him. "My apologies" she laughed "I felt the urge to, what do you call it, _piss_? Perhaps my witchy nature ensured that the excrement landed on you."

"If I were in any other situation except this, I'd be laughing with you. However, I'm glad to see you cared enough to save me." He smiled.

"Do not get sentimental with me, lest I decide you are better off at the gallows" she warned.

"No, no, no, I'm glad you came. What made you do so?"

"I- I couldn't let you die -"

"So you do care" he interjected.

"-while I owed you a favour. 'Tis out of a sense of fairness, if nothing else"

"You have a sense of fairness?"

"Oh, you have no idea" she grinned. "Now, let us move on, before 'His Majesty' Aedan decides to have you executed earlier" saying this, she summoned a burst of energy, using it to melt his chains off and weaken the cell's bars enough for him to escape.

Unfortunately, it was at that very moment that patrol walked by.

"The prisoner's escaping! Stop him!" shouted the captain.

Morrigan pushed Alistair aside, and sprinted towards the patrol. Leaping into the air, she transformed from a graceful human to a gigantic spider, spearing the captain with her swordlike limbs as she did so. The other guards stood no chance, she slaughtered them all in her bloodlust.

As she transformed back, Alistair walked up to her, still goggling at the massacre.

"Andraste's flaming knickers, I hope I never annoy you enough for you to do that to me"

"Oh, I could be far, far worse. Trust me"

"So what now? Do we fight our way through the entire regiment of guards, as we did while escaping from Howe's estate?"

"I have a far better idea. See that canal along the sides? It carries the building's filth straight to the River Drakon. While less hygienic, it would certainly be the better route if you wish to guarantee your survival."

"Ah well, I suppose I don't have a choice. My word, it does stink though"

"…it's a sewer. What did you expect?"

"So I have to crawl through a sewer, with you for company?"

"You got the first part right, but as for the second bit…" she grinned and transformed back into a rat, heading back up to Fort Drakon's ground levels.

"A pity, would have made for some nice conversation. Oh well" he grumbled, and began making his way through the sewer line.

**Several hours later**

Coughing and spluttering, he finally escape the putrid smell of the sewers, and gulped in large amounts of fresh air, his ambrosia for the moment.

"So the templar didn't get lost, 'twould seem. 'Tis a pity the same cannot be said for the smell that emanates from your person."

"It tends to happen when you crawl through miles of human waste, I would have you know. What has Aedan decided to do, as king?"

"On finding out about your escape, he placed a bounty on your head. You are worth 500 sovereigns, dead or alive. Personally, I disagree with his evaluation."

"Aww, come on. It's just the two of us now, you can stop the façade of hatred."

"Fine, fine. Aedan also suspected the aid of a magic user in your escape. 'Twas imminent that he would look to me first, since he does not trust me. Hence you and I, we must make our way now. What do you wish to do?"

"Denerim's too risky. I'd say we should go to Redcliffe. Bann Teagan has taken over there, for the moment. He is a friend, and he would protect us from Aedan's madness." He spoke.

"As did Eamon?" she questioned.

"Eamon, it would seem he was more interested in getting Anora off the throne than putting me on it. I, I'm not sure where his loyalties lie."

"'Twas the same for me, when Aedan decided to betray me to Flemeth. However, you decided to, _rectify_ that" she spoke softly, moving towards him, despite her own apprehensions.

"Yeah, well…" muttered Alistair, finding himself utterly drawn to her golden eyes. They were coming closer, and closer. The next thing he knew, he had his hands around Morrigan's face, and was kissing her gently. _Kissing _Morrigan. Sure, they had kissed when they made love at camp, but they had never kissed with such passion, such drive. It had been merely about their physical needs back then, but now, there was something far more powerful.

When they finally broke apart for air, Alistair found himself gazing at her. She looked utterly lost in thought.

Morrigan had never felt emotions like this, it was more than lust, there was an emotional void that she found her fool templar filling. Could she really have fallen for him, too? She shook her head, and cleared her foolish thoughts. Love was a weakness she abhorred. Yet somewhere in the darkest recesses of her mind, a soft voice shouted out '_Love makes one stronger!'._

She whispered "I-I have much to think about. Let us journey towards Redcliffe, then. I will not be joining you tonight."

"As you wish."


	9. Questions

**Anything for Her**

They were camped near Redcliffe, when Morrigan asked him a question, rather uncomfortably.

"Alistair, I wish to ask a question of you"

"Go ahead"

"I wish to know your opinion of 'love'."

"Hmm, my opinion?"

"You and I have been…intimate, for one. We have been…close for some time now. You are …impressive…in many ways, and you even protected me from Flemeth without hope of reward. I feel anxious when I look upon you. I dislike this sense of dependency. 'Tis a weakness I abhor. If this is "love" I wish to ascertain in that you do not feel the same."

"And if I do love you?"

"Then we are both fools and we need to do something immediately. I have allowed myself to become... too close. This is a weakness, for us both."

"Ah, but love is no weakness, in my belief. Quite the opposite, in fact. What else do you think gave me the strength to fight Flemeth on my own?"

"You are not listening to me. Do not be such a fool! This is for your own good. I would not... I am not like other women. I am not worthy of your distraction. And you... are not worth mine."

Alistair cupped her face with his hands, staring deep into her eyes, and said "Believe whatever you will. You are worth mine, this I know for sure." with all his conviction.

"I.. you are impossible. Have it your way. But I will tell you truly now: You will regret it in the end."

"If you do intend to leave once this is all over, know this. I would follow you to the ends of Thedas and beyond. I would sacrifice the world for you. I would even give up cheese for you…" he trailed off

"Can you not be serious for one minute, fool?" she retorted angrily.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never felt this way about any woman before, it's all so _new_ for me, and that leads me to ramble, as I am now."

"'Tis all unfamiliar to me as well, yet you do not see me jesting, do you?"

"Well, one of us has to be the smart one, right?"

"Most amusing"

"Aha, I knew you'd find me funny"

"Again, you begin with the jesting"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So what would do you suggest we do once we reach Redcliffe?"

"Seek out this Teagan of yours. Beyond that, as much as these words should solely come out of your mouth, I do not know."

**Later**

"Alistair? What are you doing here? Hadn't you gone with Eamon to Denerim? Where is the rest of your motley crew?" asked Teagan, shocked.

"Ah, it's a long story. Once we were the outright victors in the Landsmeet, Aedan dueled Loghain. Despite winning, he decided to spare that snake. Better, he decided to marry Anora while sending me for my execution. If not for Morrigan…"

"The bastard! And Eamon did nothing?"

"He seemed uncomfortable with it, but personally, I believe he merely wanted a solid king on the throne, be it a Theirin or not."

"I see. I will have a _discussion _with him later. But what of you? What will you do now?"

"I know not, I was thinking I'd help defend Redcliffe for as long as I could."

"Well, you're in luck. A gigantic darkspawn horde has been spotted marching towards Redcliffe."

"And the archdemon? Any sign of him?"

"Not yet"

Alistair looked towards Morrigan, who seemed deep in thought. She blinked out of her reverie, and said "'Tis your choice. I will stand with you".

"Very well. Let us make our stand here, then."


	10. Reconciliation

**Anything for Her**

"Warden, the darkspawn horde approaches" reported the scout, rather nervously.

"Very well. Send the archers to the battlements, and keep the rest at the gate. We cannot let the castle be taken over" commanded Alistair.

"My, my, it would appear that Alistair is taking charge" laughed Morrigan.

"Let's all laugh at my expense _after_ we take care of the hord-"

"Well, well. If it isn't Alistair Theirin. _And _Morrigan. I can't say I'm surprised, the bitch always had a thing for blondes" came an all too familiar voice.

"You? Shouldn't you be on your throne, _Your Majesty?_" replied Alistair sardonically.

"What good would my queen be for, otherwise? I can reap all the glory, while she keeps the nation from collapsing. A fair deal, in my opinion."

"And it would seem you have the masterful general Loghain at your side. He survived the Joining? How nice."

"Say what you will, he is ten times the fighter you will ever be. _And _less whiny."

"While I would love to stay here and argue, I believe we are facing a larger threat: the darkspawn. Perhaps a duel to the death after the battle?"

"You are awfully eager to rush off towards your own end, aren't you?" said Aedan, turning away.

Loghain had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, but as soon as Aedan left, he strode over towards Alistair, saying "Alistair, a word, if you will?"

Alistair sighed and gestured towards the nearby guest room. Once they were in, he spun and said "So what is it you wished to speak about, _Teyrn_?" making the title sound like an insult.

"I only wished to apologise for my mistake at Ostagar. A mistake that has been costly to all, but most of all to you. My paranoia resulted in the demise of your half brother, Cailan, and your father figure, Duncan. I intend to make amends for all I did. I found Duncan's shield in the Grey Warden stash at Denerim. Here, I know he would have wanted you to have it."

"T-This means more to me than you can imagine. However, I can never see you as a fellow Warden. If you really wish to make amends, prove it in the battlefield." Saying this, he walked off.

**In the aftermath of the battle**

"So, Alistair, you wanted a duel. Let us fight." said Aedan, pulling his daggers out of their sheaths.

In response, Alistair said nothing, merely pulling out his sword and shield.

"Ah, so you wield Duncan's shield? How fitting, from one weak fool to another."

In his fury, Alistair lost all his cool, charging at Aedan and attempting to smash him to the ground with the pommel of his sword. Aedan merely stepped aside, slashing at his face as he passed him.

Alistair gasped and felt his cheek. Warm blood ran freely from the wound, dripping onto the floor. He wiped the blood off, and turned to face Aedan, who stood grinning and twirling his daggers as if he had no care in the world.

"You must control your emotions, Alistair. What would _Duncan_ say?"

Alistair merely stood there, taking deep, calming breaths, his templar training helping immensely.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'll do to Morrigan once I kill you. I'm sure the Chantry would love to hear about this maleficar whore" he grinned. "How many templars do you think she could kill before their cold, hard steel overcame her? Five? Six?"

That did it. Insults to Duncan he could tolerate, but Aedan crossed the line by mentioning Morrigan. He wouldn't let anyone touch her, even if he had to fight the Maker himself. Once more he charged, this time his shield striking Aedan straight in the face. As Aedan staggered, Alistair made his move. He struck him with the hilt, his aim true. Aedan collapsed to his knees, dazed.

"Not Morrigan, you bastard!" shouted Alistair.

"It seems I made a mistake in underestimating you. A folly for which I shall pay with my life" Aedan muttered. Closing his eyes, he said "Go ahead, end it. Maric would have been proud."

Maker, he couldn't kill Aedan, even after what he had done to him. Duncan would never have agreed to it. Sheathing his sword, he pulled Aedan up, saying "Let this be a lesson for you. You would do much good for the Grey Wardens alive. Take the throne, I don't care for it anymore. The one thing I care about stands there" he smiled, gesturing towards Morrigan. The witch merely stood there, eyes shining, one hand over her mouth in astonishment.

"Maker, after all I did to you, I did not expect mercy" said Aedan, shocked.

"Consider it a second chance. Now let's stop the Blight, eh?"

**Outside Riordan's room**

Alistair raised his hands in mock salute as he saw Aedan and Loghain approaching. Together, they entered Riordan's room, wondering what was so important.

"Welcome, my fellow Wardens. Since you have all been recently inducted, I'm sure Duncan has not told you the greatest of Warden secrets. Tell me, why are Grey Wardens needed to slay the Archdemon?"

Aedan frowned, saying "I've always assumed it has something to do with the taint in us"

Riordan nodded, "That is correct. An archdemon cannot be slain by just anyone. Since darkspawn are soulless creatures, its soul will merely travel to the closest darkspawn, and the archdemon will be born anew. However, a Grey Warden possesses a soul. When the two souls collide, both are destroyed. To put it bluntly, the Warden who kills the archdemon dies in the process. It is customary for the oldest Warden to deal the killing blow. Since that would be me, I shall slay the archdemon. However, should I fail, the responsibility falls onto you to deal the final blow. Now, I'm sure you'd like to rest before we march to Denerim at dawn. May the Maker watch over all of you."

Alistair walked back to his room, distraught. What if Riordan failed? Loghain would no doubt insist, but he was old. And Aedan was a survivalist, he would not do it unless it was the last resort. That left him. Could he actually do it, now that he had something worth living for?

He was startled when he walked into Morrigan standing at the door of his room.

"Do not worry, 'Tis only I."

"Morrigan? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you see, I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know that a Grey Warden must be sacrificed. But what if there was another way, without any deaths? I have a plan…"


	11. Promises

**Anything for Her**

"So, you're suggesting we lay together, have a child, which will carry the soul of Urthemiel?"

"'Tis what I said."

"And you'll take my, _our_ child away, and never let me see him or you again?"

"That is how it must be."

"Morrigan, I- I don't know. I love you, I want to have children with you, but not _this _way. It's probably some cruel trick of the Maker, forcing me to choose between dying and living without you. How can you expect me to make such a choice? To me, death would be preferable to waking up every morning, only to remember that you are gone. Is that why you were so _friendly_ with me?" he spat.

"I-'Tis why Flemeth sent me with you. I had originally intended to proceed with Aedan, but then _you _happened. You, you bewitched me, making me feel all these strange emotions, nearly dying in your valiant attempts to protect me. Do you believe I could live with myself, knowing that I had a chance to save you, and couldn't?"

"But how do you even know if Flemeth was not playing you even in this matter? Even if her grimoire speaks of the ritual, how do you know she did not simply plant the information there? She was, after all, willing to let you have it without a fight. Surely you would not be so naïve as to believe Flemeth did not intend to use this ritual to bolster her own powers?"

"I am willing to accept the possibility that she did. But I- I care for you too much to let you go out there with the chance that you will never return."

"I am a Grey Warden. It is my duty to sacrifice everything to end the Bligh-"

She slapped him. As he held his cheek in shock, she shouted "Enough with your duty and honour! Can you not look past your blasted sense of pride? Will you not take this chance to live?"

"Morrigan, I- I'm sorry. I'm not selfish enough to let the slightest possibility of the archdemon surviving remain, just to guarantee my own life. If I die tomorrow, I will die with a smile on my face, knowing that I might just have made the world a better place for you to live in. Know this: I _love _you."

She merely blinked. Then she pushed him against the wall, and kissed him with such passion and drive that it surprised even her.

When they broke apart, she said something rather surprising, "Very well, let us not take things into our own hands. Let your Maker decide what should happen. But do try to come back to me, my love, lest I have to rip the very Fade into pieces to search for you."

He merely smiled, "I'll try. Just one thing though. Please, don't perform the ritual with Aedan or Loghain. Not only because I would have to kill them if they slept with you, but because I would hate to survive without you, it would be a fate worse than death."

"I-I promise."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me. Will you at least stay with me? Nothing tawdy?" he laughed.

"As you wish, Ser." She mock-curtsied. "I have never merely stayed with a person for company though. How hard could it be?" she laughed.


	12. Farewell

**Anything for Her**

Urthemiel, the Tevinter God of beauty. What a terrible fate, to be corrupted with the urge to merely destroy.

Alistair was jolted out of his reverie by the archdemon letting out an ear splitting roar, causing the very foundations of Fort Drakon to shake. Nothing seemed to could penetrate its hide, and to make matters worse, it kept summoning its darkspawn followers to aid it.

He looked around at the carnage, a canvas painted with blood. Was there really any hope? Duncan was dead. Riordan was dead. Loghain had been pinned underneath an ogre's boulder. That left him or Aedan to complete the task. Assuming they could even get near it.

His eyes fell upon the only light in the blackened landscape, for whom his heart beat, the Witch of the Wilds, Morrigan. And his heart filled with hope.

"Come on! One last push. For Ferelden! For Cailan!" he shouted. He nodded to Aedan, and together they charged the archdemon. Both the Legion of the Dead and the Redcliffe knights joined them in their assault, while the mages supported from a distance.

He slid under the archdemon, sliding his sword along its belly, and felt grim satisfaction as it roared with pain, blood dripping from its underside. Aedan, meanwhile, skirted around it, slashing its legs with his enchanted daggers. It let out a tremendous cry, flooring most of the fighters. As they quickly fell back to strike one last time, Alistair gripped Aedan by the arm, saying "Let me deal the last blow. Take care of Morrigan. You owe me that much." Aedan merely nodded.

He turned toward Morrigan, and gave her a sad smile. He saw the tears running freely from her eyes, and felt himself choking up. He turned towards the monstrosity, only to be hit in the chest by a volley of arrows. He fell to the ground, coughing blood. Aedan saw this happen, and rushed back to his compatriot. Calling Wynne for aid, he said "Perhaps the Maker wishes for me to make amends for what I did to you. It was an honour to fight alongside you, Alistair Theirin. _You _take care of Morrigan."

The next few moments passed as a blur, one moment Aedan charged the archdemon, the next moment he climbed its visage and stabbed it. A wave of energy emanated from the archdemon, and then everything went black.

**Later**

"Ah, so your eyes finally open" he could hear Morrigan saying.

"Morrigan? Wh-What happened?"

"As you so heroically bade goodbye to me, you were struck down by arrows. Aedan sacrificed his life to make things right."

"Ah, Aedan. At least he ended things with a blast"

"It would appear that near death experiences do nothing to diminish your sense of humour even in the most serious of circumstances"

"Heh."

She slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You fool! Do you think that the only way for a Grey Warden to die is to kill the archdemon? Have you not heard of arrows? Blades? Ogres? I _felt_ you die, only for Wynne to somehow bring you back."

"Yeah, she tends to do that. So what of us? Now that the Blight is over, will you stay?"

"I-I cannot. You are the rightful heir to the throne. Theirin blood flows through your veins. The people would not approve of an _apostate_ as queen, consort, whatever you will."

"I care not what the people say. I would abdicate before I give you up"

"But you cannot, my love" she smiled sadly "For sometimes we have to put our duties above ourselves. As you must today. Goodbye, Alistair Theirin. Harder words I have never uttered. I shall never forget you."

"No! You can not-" he shouted.

"Hush, my templar." She whispered. "Sleep, now" she said, and began the incantation for a rudimentary sleeping spell.

And everything went black.

**An hour later**

He woke up with a start. And then he remembered ; she was gone. He now understood the true meaning of heartbreak. Getting out of his bed, he walked out, searching the castle for her, only to run into Eamon.

"Ah, Alistair, you are awake. It is time for you to go out and meet the people, for they wish to greet the Hero of Ferelden, and their future king."

Rage coursed through his body. After all he had lost, Eamon would send him out to meet the people? With a title that only Aedan deserved?

"Eamon, listen to me, and listen _well._ There is only one Hero of Ferelden, and he died to save his nation. I have had enough with your obsession with getting Anora off the throne, regardless of the cost. I have no desire to rule. Let her rule alone, for all I care. She did so perfectly well while Cailan was rushing around on adventures."

"And what will you do? Will you search for this apostate of yours, this, Morrigan? You are the rightful king, and nothing you can do will change that."

"You cannot stop me Eamon. If only my death will keep Anora on the throne, let it be so. Tell the people that Alistair Theirin is dead. I have unfinished business."


	13. Reunion

**Anything for Her**

Alistair felt the anticipation building up in his stomach. He was nearing his destination, the lone hut in the Korcari Wilds, where he had fought the monstrous Flemeth. How long ago it seemed, that he had fought to save the one he loved. The one who he would give everything up for. The Witch of the Wilds that had swooped in, and spirited his heart away.

And then he saw her. His heart gave a little flutter as he saw her exiting the hut, still as beautiful before. Her eyes met his, and she gasped, raising her hands to her mouth, tears welling up in her golden eyes. And that made all the sacrifices, all the hardships of his journey worth it. He quickly shortened the gap between them, and kissed her. Oh, how her lips tasted like the very nectar of the gods!

"You- you came. But why?" she asked, as soon as they broke apart.

"I told you, I'd follow you to the ends of the world to be with you. Did you believe I was lying?"

"And what of the ruler? I cannot imagine your Eamon was too pleased with that."

"Oh, let Anora rule for all I care. Of course Eamon wasn't happy, but do you think I care? I only care for one person, and she's right in front of me"

"You truly gave up everything for me?" she quietly asked, unable to believe it.

He laughed. "It would appear that I am not the only one who has difficulties in understanding what people say. Maker, Morrigan, I told you, I love you, and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

"You must forgive me, 'Tis not everyday that the one you love suddenly appears out of nowhere."

"Aha, so you do love me! Now I have a question for you, if you do not mind."

"I do not object."

"Why did you leave me? You could have at least stayed and discussed the matter with me. Did you truly think I wished to be king? Wasn't my moaning enough to make you doubt that?"

"Truly speaking, I- do not know. Somewhere in my mind, I felt I did not deserve what you would call 'A happy ending'" she whispered.

"Morrigan, you are a good person, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Sure, you might be a little too _rational _at times, but hey, I like it!"

"Ah, my foolish, foolish templar" she giggled. "So what now?"

"I believe this is the part where I say that even death will not be able to keep us apart, however cheesy that may be. Speaking of cheese, do you have any? I'm _starving_."

"Does your mind never cease getting sidetracked?" she said, planting her hands on her hips.

"Never" he grinned.

"Where do we go now? Orlais? Tevinter?"

"Anywhere, my love. Anything for you" he whispered solemnly, and held her in his arms once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : <strong>It's finally finished! The ending's kinda cheesy, but I preferred that to the game endings. I'd love to have your final verdict on the story.


End file.
